My Fluid Mirage
by BossBot97
Summary: G1/AU Bluestreak went off to war, leaving his adoptive creators at home. Established JazzXMirage & RatchetXWheeljack Jazz/Prowl -siblings Warning for minor references to M-preg.
1. Injuries

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate the praise. Still R&R. Doesn't matter to me if it's positive or not. If you like it, please tell me. If you don't like it, please tell me why.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Injuries**

We fell into an uneasy recharge then, not onlining until the door quietly blipped admitting another mech. "Daddys! Jazz! Mirage! I'm home!" At this I sat bolt upright, not believing my own audio receptors. -Bluestreak?- "Blue! Mirage wake up!" I shook my partner. He sat up slowly, giving his optics a chance to online. Our door slipped open. "Daddy?" I was next to him laughing and hugging him. He hugged me back, and bit at a wire in my neck, "Daddy, you're smothering me!" I nipped at his vocal wiring. "Oh my Primus, I'm so glad you're safe!" My sweet Mirage enveloped us both in her widest form yet. "I'm so happy you're home Blue." Bluestreak removed a piece of his shoulder armour, the tip of his streak showing, and a worrying cut showing as well. "Blue!" I traced the long scar carefully.

"My first battle scar! Isn't it cool!"

"Does it still hurt?" Mirage asked, very concerned.

"Naw, its fine. Doc checked it out." Bluestreak shrugged, untroubled by the injury.

"'Doc'? The Doc?" Mirage was stunned.

"Ratchet the Hatchet?" So was I.

"The one and only! Who else could do this good of a patch job?"

"First Aid, Red Alert... Jackie'd probably blow you up-" I couldn't resist.

"Jazz!"

"What?"

"Those are all good mechs you're mocking!"

"I'm allowed. Those 'good mechs' you refer to are my old war buddies!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! Do you know Wheeljack?"

"Quite well actually. While Wheeljack was there, he and Ratchet and I would spend our evenings off together."

I cocked a brow, "What for?"

"Don't you know? He and Ratchet are bonded." My eyes widened with disbelief, "It's true! They even have the most adorable sparkling. Wheeljack had to leave because he was the carrier and the fighting got bad, but Doc was still watching over him." Blue tapped at the casing of his spark chamber.

"You don't know how lucky you are. Even if he can be the bane of Ratch's existence."

"Because he blows himself up all the time?"

"Mm-hm. He's one of the best inventors in Cybertron's history. But he needs a medic in his life." I waggled my brows at Mirage suggestively. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, he only blew up the holo-form once! Granted it is still incomplete... Anyway, can we go out back and wrestle?"

"Armoured or no?" A large smile split my faceplate.

"No." Mirage whispered in my audio receptor.

"Fine. No armour. But leave on the sensitive pieces." I pressed my servo to his chestplates and pushed him gently away.

"Why?" Bluestreak asked innocently, knowing full well why. "Afraid I might see something?"

"Blue!" Raj and I exclaimed. He raised his servos and backed up, unable to vocalize anything through his laughter.

In our training center, surrounded by a metal forest, Blue and I started. We had circled for nearly a bream, when my obnoxious Mirage shouted, "Come on boys! Are you even serious about this, Blue?"

Bluestreak got first hit while I was distracted. "Hey, no fair!" And the next 4. Then I was behind him. He only noticed when I slid a digit up his streak, (which the Doc said was a sensor strip, probably genetic.) and by then it was too late. This move left my servo on his right shoulder. I slipped my servos to his wrists and put a knee on the small of his back. The results of this move was Blue face down on the ground with his arms in a more or less vertical position and his doorwings painfully pinned. Or so I thought... He dislocated his left shoulder to free his doorwings and, without so much as flinching, he hit me in the face with all the power he could muster. I let go of his left wrist and held my optic. "Slag! You've got some muscles, Blue!" I wrenched his doorwing around, but he just laughed. "Haha. Not this time Daddy!" His last move had gotten his legs under him. He pushed up with all the power in those young legs. Pushed me on my back, landing on his doorwings again and loosening my grip enough for him to wrench free. He stood back, allowing me to get up. "C'mere Blue." I said, dropping any form I was exhibiting and stood up straight. Bluestreak dropped his stance and looked at me warily. "Why?"

"I need to set your shoulder before permanent damage is done to the pistons."

"Wait, I want to try something Wheeljack showed me. One time, when his project blew up, he was slammed into the wall so hard his shoulder popped, and he set it like this." Bluestreak made a fist, almost, with his left servo, grabbed his injured shoulder with his right, really close to the way he was supposed to. Then he brought his left servo up about a quarter of the way to shoulder height, and dropped it with a sharp intake. "Scrap. Is it supposed to hurt like that?"

I nodded and maneuvered behind him. "Unless you do it fast enough!" I pressed my servo over his on his shoulder and wrenched his arm backwards with an audible snap.

"Ah! Scrap that hurt!"

"Also, you popped it out towards the front, and those are more easily set by a friend." I stepped back a moment to admire my handiwork. "Move your arm around. Push it to its full range of motion." As he moved it, I walked around him to his left. Before I could get around him, he reached over and stuck me in a headlock pinning me to his chest. Everyone was so quiet, I could hear our sparks beating rapidly, only slightly out of time. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against my audio receptor. I shivered at the touch.

"Thanks Dad." He smiled and kissed my audio receptor once more. He wrapped his right arm around my waist, and I placed both of my servos on his.

"Never let a true opponent get this close." I smirked wryly, and twisted my hips slightly to allow my tailpipe gentle contact with his cod piece. His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" He gasped at the implications.

"Of course I wouldn't, but you won't always be battling your creator." I leaned into him, completely comfortable, even though his arm was still sitting tightly at my neck. "Just one question, Blue."

"Shoot."

"How could you hit me with your doorwing?"

"Prowl, my drill sergeant, showed all of us with doorwings how to offline the sensors, in case of painful battle damage."

I nodded, "Good," and tipped my head back to rest on his shoulder. I then murmured in his audio receptor, "I think I'll let you win."

"Let me win? You can't get out of a chokehold!"

"Yes I can and this is why. When done properly, the chokehold **is** nearly impossible to get lose from. But you're not doing it right." I tapped his left servo. "The fact you've loosened your hold notwithstanding, if you don't think you have the bare strength to hold your opponent, grab your own shoulder to steady yourself, not your opponent's." To demonstrate this, I held his left servo in place, and twisted free. Then I let go of his servo, and showed him the difference, grabbing his neck in each hold, and asking him to get free. "Now, I'm pretty sure I have the strength to hold you, but..." my voice trailed off as I let go of my shoulder. "Try to get out now." Each of our muscles strained. My arm gave out first. Blue shot forward, tripping and... Not falling? I quietly laughed at my invisible Mirage. Now mine was the dislocated shoulder. I frowned. I couldn't force my servo into a fist. "Raj?" My voice quavered in pain.

"Jazz! What's wrong?" he asked unnecessarily, seeing my shoulder. It was quickly turning purple, indicating at least one Energon line was cut. Plus its dislocated so badly my servo won't move at all. My wonderfully calm Mirage kneeled beside my shoulder.

"Bluestreak." He turned Blue to look at himself instead of me. "Blue. Go to the house and get my med kit. It's right next to the door, on your left as you walk in." My dear Blue glanced from me to the house. I mustered my strength and grabbed my Blue forcing him to hear me. "Go. Quickly. I'll be fine." As I released him, he bolted to the house as fast as his legs could carry him. "Shh. It's gonna be ok Raj. You can patch this up. You have med training, you're gonna do just fine." I stroked his cheek comfortingly with my good servo. Blue came back with the med kit in his servos. My strong Mirage shifted into a long fingered form, perfectly suited for surgery. He carefully disconnected wires in my neck, successfully offlining the sensors in my arm and my optics. He explained each part with extreme detail to Bluestreak. I turned off my audio receptors once he got through my protoform. When he reconnected the wires, I felt several sharp pains (and pins and needles), then bliss. My arm was in a sling, but I could move my servo. "C'mon." My dear Mirage held out a servo for leverage, helping me to my peds. "I want a real doctor to look at that shoulder." Even though my shoulder wasn't deep blue and purple anymore, I could still feel the energon dripping inside.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Anxiety

**A/N:** Vorn = 28 Stellar Cycles/Years

* * *

**Chapter 3: Anxiety**

_Only a vorn. If the fighting stayed south of our post for one more vorn we could have stayed together. _

I tossed fitfully in my recharge.

_The night I had to say goodbye to my Jackie was the worst of my very long life. Well maybe not THE worst, but definitely way horrible. When I think of Wheeljack, I think of his sleek white paint job. And the intrinsic red and green marks he added every time he fixed his paint. And his audio receptors blinking in time with his snores. Yes I was going to miss my little blinky keeping me up all night, fascinated by his lights._

_The decaorn before my caring Jackie was sent away, we would sit up together, just listening to the bombing runs get ever closer. Wheeljack's maternal instincts (the gestational protection programs) kept him rolled into a ball on the berth, trying to protect his spark and sparkling. I always tried to make him feel better, but no matter how much I played with his winglets, or lovingly stroked his audio receptors, the most I could get him to do was move his huddled mass into my lap._

A comfortable mass pressed into my side. I reached out for it without bothering to come fully out of recharge, holding it close. I reached up to play with the audio horns I remembered so fondly. This bot did not have horizontal audio horns. This is not my beautiful Jackie. Even so, a memory came to the forefront of my mind before I could panic.

_"If you have any problems, come see me. Even in the middle of the night."_

_"Ok." I gave the young bot a warm hug._

_"Now off to berth you go. You need a good recharge."_

Of course. The bot at my side was Bluestreak. I stroked his cheek, and he stiffened. "Hello Bluestreak." He relaxed into me with a half hearted smile.

"Hey Doc."

"What's wrong kid?"

"Nightmares." He said simply.

"Need someone to hold you and tell you it's alright?"

"Something like that." He bit his lip. It looked as though he had something else to say, so I just held him closer. He took an audibly shaky in cycle. "Doc, you know that you and Wheeljack are like a second set of creators to me, right?" I whispered my answer into his audio receptor.

"Of course." He shivered.

"Well, if I'm going through all this when one of you leaves, to go home no less, how must my creators feel? With me off to war and all that?"

"They're very worried by now I'm sure." He cut me off.

"By now? You mean they probably weren't worried before?"

"There's still the news kid. I'm sure there's some sort of report on where the frontline is. And they probably have a general idea where you are, so... Put two and two together, you weren't near the frontline before, and now you are..."

"Least there's only a few more stellar cycles before we get rotated home..." His voice trailed off, before catching the next train. "Doc, are you worried about Wheeljack?"

"Always."

"More now or when he was here with you?"

"More now," I confessed, "Much more now."

"Why? Now he's away from the fighting."

I nodded, conceding to that point. "But that's never what I worried about most." I took a shaky in cycle, "What I was most concerned about was his experiments. Some of my worst nightmares are centered around one of his inventions going haywire and blowing him to bits, or hacking at his spark chamber. Also I was here with him. I can fix him up when he's with me." I shivered at the thought. He slipped his servo into mine. Mine being nearly numb now, it spread pins and needles up my arm. "Here's the deal kid. We both need recharge. You can recharge here or in your own berth, I don't really care. Just get some recharge." Actually, I do care. I don't want him to move a micrometer. More for my comfort than his, I must admit. Though he seems to feel the same.

"I'd rather recharge here. If you don't mind, anyway." I pressed him to my chassis in response. I love his helm resting comfortably on my arm, even if it means I'll have to fix my wiring in the morning. It's been too long since my beloved Wheeljack has recharged beside me. I need his weight against me, I need... more than that... I need my Blinky.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review. I know more than Ravenspark and Guest 117 have read and have an opinion about my story. I would love to hear what you ALL think!


	3. Separation

**Chapter 4: Separation**

Today I was so happy, not even having extra work from the twins antics could dampen my mood. I was going home today. -Home!- I thought. -Home to my beloved Wheeljack!- Nothing could suppress my ecstasy now. "Hold still, for Primus' sake!" Sunstreaker looked sheepishly at me, holding his broken and dislocated arm as still as he could. "Now, I'm going to set your elbow with a brace then I'll set your shoulder." I tightened the brace on his arm, then grabbed his shoulder and elbow joints. "On three.

"One.

"Two.

"Three!" I yanked his arm into place, and he yelled. "Alright. Put your arm up." He complied, and I lead him through a series of motions to ascertain there was no permanent damage. I moved on to Sideswipe, knowing there was no point in asking his twin to leave. I looked him over, and it became even more apparent who came out on top of their little 'duel'. Ironhide. He had carried them in earlier, and dumped them mercilessly on the berth. When he tried to leave, I asked, "Who was their target?"

"Me. They couldn't hold their own against a minibot, let alone me."

"I see that, despite your boasting, you didn't come out unscathed." I pointedly gestured to his scratched and leaking torso.

"Ah." He waved me off. "They need your attentions, Doc. I can take care of my own leakin' circuits."

He had slipped out while I administered to Sunstreaker. I made a mental note to check on him after setting Sideswipe's leg.

oOoOo

I buzzed Ironhide in his office. "Sorry, I'm busy right now." He snapped through the door.

"It's Ratchet." The door slid open.

"Good! Maybe you can get this Primus forsaken weld right!" he snapped, turning off the welder and throwing it at me. I came up to him. "Show me." He raised his right arm, displaying a large gash up his side. It was made worse by the fact that some stubborn weapons specialist (Ironhide...) thought he could fix himself instead of allowing the trained medic to patch him up. There was at least three failed attempts on this wound, but the others seemed well done. I brushed my thumb up the line of his wound.

"Arr! What the frag! Just patch me up Doc, don't make it worse!" Nope, not even Ironhide's foul mood could upset me today.

"Just hold still." I almost smiled at him, but thought better of it. I held the welder close to the wound, smoothing the chunky metal in to an even plate. A cross weld for strength, and, "Done. Don't touch it for a while. It's still hot." I gently slapped his cheek twice. "Next time, stay in med bay." I stated firmly, yet still there was no anger in my words.

My joy mounted as I climbed into Skyfire with the other homeward bound bots. This trip, Skyfire only held Prowl, the twins, Bluestreak, and me. I squeezed my dear little Blue's servo.

oOoOo

"Ready first jump.

"On my mark." Prowl exchanged a glance with Sideswipe, Prowl's filled with trepidation, obviously his battle computer was working overtime, telling him every single thing that could go wrong, while Side's was full of excitement, with a tinge of fear, probably concerned his mate would fall unconscious because of his glitch...

"Three.

"Two.

"One.

"Mark!" The twins jumped, pulling Prowl out with them. Blue and I watched them through the window until they were out of sight. They were all overcome with exhilaration, clearly Prowl offlined his BC.

Now I sat, double checking our parachutes, my altimeter, the GPS... "Look Ratchet, my house!" They were blessed with a considerable backyard area, and that was the target of our launch.

"Ready second jump." I glanced at Blue, and seeing nothing but happiness there I decided to let go of my fears.

"On my mark."

"Woo-Hoo!" Blue was excited that's for sure.

"Three." No turning back now.

"Two." The pause between Skyfire's counts was definitely longer than with the first jump.

"One." No, they weren't. Its just my imagination. Or my fear.

"Mark!" I didn't let go of my brave Blue's servo until we activated the parachutes. I opened a comm link and pointed to his yard.

::Do you see it?::

::Affirmative!:: We opened our parachutes at the same time. I angled left, motioning him to bank right.

::You land first, Blue!:: I saw him nod and angle for a landing. -Don't get hurt, Blue-. When I saw him land, tangled in his parachute, my spark stopped for a moment. Then I saw him thrashing free of the obstructing cloth.

::All good on the ground, Ratchet! Come on down!:: I floated in one more lazy circle before utilizing the ropes and handles to angle myself for the approach. On the way down, I checked my suspension once more, watching the ground come ever faster, knowing that if it failed, I could become twisted, burning, wreckage. I shivered. I really needed to stop thinking. In the end however, I landed perfectly, even better than the kid. -I didn't get tangled in my parachute.- I was surprised and quite proud of myself. I shrugged off the harness and clumsily repacked the parachute. I took in Bluestreak's destroyed parachute. ::Take off your harness and pile it with your chute:: He readily complied. I folded out my plasma torch and burned the flimsy fabric to atoms. -Quick and clean. No mess, just how I like it-. I enveloped dear sweet Bluestreak in a loving embrace. "Take care of yourself, kid..."

"See ya on the flip side!" He laughed quietly and I saw the sincerity in his remark, as my home was on the 'flip side' of the forest they landed near. There was also an inexplicable sadness, as though he was sad to be home. He held me tight for a cycle, whispered "Love ya, Doc", then stepped back with a salute. I saluted back, noticing a smile forming.

I watched the retreating form of my dear, sweet, brave Bluestreak enter his home before turning and following the path through the forest to mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to Ravenspark and guest117 for reviewing. Everyone else, please review. My muse would love some feedback...


	4. Reunions

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with me. I'm not sure where this story is going, but my muse and I enjoy reading reviews. So... What I'm trying to say here, is please ! Also check out my latest book, Alone.

PS.

_Lyrics_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reunions**

I stood on my edge of the forest, watching my special Jackie tend to his crystal gardens with care. Bumblebee must have sent him a new datatrack from earth, 'cause he was crooning a song to them.

_What do you see, fisherman?_

_(Poor old sailor, blood and bone)_

_"Mackerel skies, mares' tales;_

_Reef and furl and steer._

_Poor haul and hungry days._

_Rotten line and gear,_

_Snow wind and winter gales._

_And they hunger after me;_

_Net or weir, I don't care,_

_Catch you if I can._

_-__HERRING CROON_

_(Gordon Bok)_

Jackie smiled then, I think he saw me. He switched to a different song and finished tending his crystals.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through that sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

Earth lyrics always made me smile. They always had some sort of depth and meaning. My precious Wheeljack casually waltzed toward my hiding place, and invited me to dance as the chorus began.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

I took my Blinky's hand graciously, his lights designating a up-tempo four beat pattern. He was the only one I allowed to 'sweep me off my peds' as the Earthlings would say. As he gently tugged me into our small backyard area, the next verse started.

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. "I love you," I whispered, caressing one adorable blinking audio receptor. He shivered, and his blinks went wrong for a klik. We laughed. He sang with the tune now.

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

He acted it out as well, smiling, and dipping, and choking. Shining his lights on me and buzzing to the tune. "Sing with me." Wheeljack cajoled seductively. We both joined in the last chorus.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile _

_-Smile_

_(Uncle Cracker)_

When the song was over, I planted a few kisses. -Maybe they'll grow- My processor saw the nuances of language, apparently whoever's idea this language was did not. I planted a couple on his faceplates, a couple on his neck, and one directly over his spark chamber. I placed my hand over his chestplate. "Where is she?"

"Inside, DearSpark." He kept one arm around my waist, leading me to Wrench's room.

oOoOo

_"__I want a real doctor to look at that shoulder." _

_"Why don't we let Doc check him out?"_

_"We don't even know where he is!"_

_"Yes we do. Well I do anyway. Well sorta. He said there's a trail that runs through this forest, straight to his house." My ingenious Blue walked to the forest edge, still talking. "He said... the trail... was marked... by a... Aha! By a blue plate on a tree! Here it is!_

Now we're walking through an unknown stretch of woodland, hoping this trail is right. When we broke through the vegetation, a quaint white and red house with green accents met our gaze. It had the most well kept crystal garden I've seen since, well, since Prowl's. A faint snippet of earth music floated from the home.

_All the birds sing words_

_And the flowers croon_

_In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room_

_-Tiki tiki room_

_(Hilary Duff)_

I shared a glance with Mirage, our optics lighting up. "Wheeljack!" We said together.

"Told ya they were right here." Little smart mouth Blue. Another snippet of music came, louder this time.

_Come to this house!_

_Into this house_

_Come to this house_

_Be one of us_

_Make this your house_

_Be one of us_

_-Welcome_

_(The_ _Who)_

"I think that's our cue to go in." I laughed faintly. Raj nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist, my wonderful Blue grabbed my uninjured servo pulling me along. Before I took two steps though, my swelling shoulder twinged and I collapsed into Raj's soft embrace.

oOoOo

When Wheeljack played the _'Welcome'_ piece, I said "We have guests, I see."

"It's Mirage and Bluestreak, supporting an injured Jazz. I thought you may want to tend to our friend." My optics widened in shock. "Jazz just collapsed. Go fix him up." With that Jackie gently pushed me towards the door. I turned and and ran to my oldest friend, only slowing to snag my medkit.

"Oh, Ratchet! Thank Primus you're here!" Bluestreak barreled into me, squeezing me in a 'death hug'.

"Ugh. Glad to see you too, Blue." Mirage touched my shoulder.

"Doc?" He pointed to Jazz. -Slag- It was worse that I thought. His shoulder has already started to balloon, but its not discolored so it had to be a severe coolant breach. I set my medkit down, and went to work.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs.


End file.
